


3rd Wheeling God And Sata

by Thatrandomgirlali



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afternoon Tea, M/M, god is jelous, lel, satan is a cutie pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatrandomgirlali/pseuds/Thatrandomgirlali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a story I made up with my mates</p>
            </blockquote>





	3rd Wheeling God And Sata

_**In coffee shop** _

_my PoV_

i was sat in the usual place waiting for my two best friends it was Sunday, exactly 9 pm (it's nine in the afternoon.) and God and satan were late. They were probably having a cuddle. 


End file.
